1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to gaming machines and, more particularly, to an enhanced payout feature therefor. More specifically, this invention relates to a gaming machine that disgorges an enhanced payout in response to a payout event occurring during an enhanced payout interval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In areas where gaming is permitted, gaming machines, such as slot, bingo, keno, and video poker machines, as well as many other electronic, mechanical and video gaming devices, have relegated table games to an also-ran status. A great influx of persons new to gaming have been almost exclusively attracted to gaming machines. They are simple to operate and are less intimidating than table games, which demand quick interaction with a dealer and other persons during the course of play.
In the state of Nevada, for example, almost 5 billion dollars per year is spent on gaming machine play. Even those businesses operating under limited gaming licenses, such as grocery stores, restaurants, bars, and convenience stores, often derive a substantial portion of their revenue from the play of slot and video poker machines.
Traditionally, a gaming machine is a stand-alone device that is played after a player inserts one or more coins or other currency equivalent into the machine. Once activated, the play usually comprises either pushing a button, pulling a lever, or touching a screen where a video image is displayed. The outcome of play is then displayed on the machine, which is typically a final position of spinning wheels (or their electronic equivalent) of the gaming machine, or a display of an image of playing cards. This outcome is compared to a win table of values to determine whether or not the player has won, and, if so, how much. The majority of wins are paid by disgorgement of coins by the machine itself.
The amount of money that the player inserts is termed the xe2x80x9ccoin inxe2x80x9d of the machine. The amount retained within the machine, i.e., not paid out, is termed the xe2x80x9chold.xe2x80x9d With the exception of games such as video poker and video blackjack, the xe2x80x9cskillxe2x80x9d of the player has no effect on the machine outcome. However, even with video poker and video blackjack, a highly skilled player is at a statistical disadvantage. For machine owners seeking increased profitability, the strategy has been to generate increased play of the machine.
A number of techniques have been developed that are intended to increase the amount of machine play. Placing certain types of designs on a glass portion of a casing of the machine, for example, has resulted in increased play. Additionally, xe2x80x9chigh-techxe2x80x9d design features of a machine such as the wheel in the well known Wheel of Fortune(trademark) game and video displays have been developed to increase play. Such simple strategies as relocating game machines to vary traffic patterns has also proven effective in increasing play.
An alternate way in which the play of gaming machines is increased, particularly in a casino, is having an employee of the casino make an announcement that for a specified time period, the next three minutes, for example, all payouts would be doubled. The three minutes is referred to as an enhanced payout interval. During this enhanced payout interval, all machine payouts (or payouts for specifically-identified payout events) are augmented by an additional payout given by the casino employee. During the enhanced payout interval, the player will receive a doubled (or more) payout.
Such announcements are typically made at the will and whim of a casino operator. When conducted on such a catch-as-catch-can basis, it is difficult to ascertain whether the increase in the coin in during the enhanced payout interval has any long term beneficial effect on the overall amount of coin in. Also, this oftentimes, haphazard use of the enhanced payout strategy makes it difficult to optimize xe2x80x9ccoin inxe2x80x9d analysis for such variables as duration and time of occurrence for the enhanced payout interval.
Because the announcements and the augmented payouts are not automated, use of the enhanced payout brings with it increased staffing costs. One or more employees of the casino are required to be present to make the announcements and augment and verify the payouts.
The press of other duties of casino employees frequently necessitates the delay and/or postponement of the enhanced payout interval. This further confounds the ability to conduct a long-term analysis regarding benefits of the enhanced payout.
It is therefore important that an enhanced payout procedure be automated to the extent practical. Ideally, the gaming machine itself is able to control the frequency of the enhanced payout intervals based upon either the coin in or upon a command from the casino operator. The occurrence of the enhanced payout interval is preferably either random or pseudo-random to prevent its accurate anticipation by the player. Such randomness will encourage a maximization of play at times other than during the enhanced payout interval.
Preferably, the player is also provided an indication of the time remaining within the enhanced payout interval. By so doing, a sense of urgency is established, resulting in a player attempting to maximize play of the machine during an ever-decreasing period of time. Additionally, except for perhaps a payout for a jackpot event, the machine will itself disgorge any enhanced payout(s) obtained during the enhanced payout interval.
Finally, there is a need for tying the enhanced payout interval to a progressive jackpot machine where the player must insert a xe2x80x9cpremium betxe2x80x9d to be eligible to win a jackpot payout. The requirement that this premium bet be made for jackpot eligibility is preferably eliminated during the enhanced payout interval, thereby encouraging an increased play of the progressive machine. It should be understood that the enhanced payout interval may be provided simultaneously for a number of progressive jackpot machines.
These and other problems of gaming machines are successfully addressed by the present invention.
There is an obvious need to automate the process for many reasons including, labor savings, accuracy, bookkeeping, statistical information and security. Admittedly though, the ultimate goal is to increase the customer""s coin in, and enhance the player""s gaming experience.
The apparent simplicity of the timed jackpot feature should enable games to get to market quickly, with a minimum amount of development. It is also possible that a retrofit package may be developed and marketed to enhance legacy machines that currently lack video or other display capability. The concept is applicable across the entire product line of a company that employs adequate technology to support the feature. A progressive bank of slot machines, wide area linked progressive system, or stand alone theme game are obvious choices for an enhancement with a xe2x80x9cBEAT THE CLOCK(trademark)xe2x80x9d feature.
Due to the high hit frequency of a poker machine, the doubling of winning hands from Three of a Kind through Royal Flush is used in the following example. A 5/7 Bonus Poker game""s theoretical par would be approximately 3.5% under the following conditions:
a) Double Jackpot period occurs 4 times per hour;
b) Period lasts for 15 seconds each time;
c) Three of a kind through Royal Flush are eligible for doubled awards. (Pair and 2 pair pay normally);
d) In real world applications, the players will speed up their play during the xe2x80x9cDouble Timexe2x80x9d, to get in the maximum number of hands possible during the double period, probably reducing their own effectiveness, thereby increasing the game""s mathematical hold %;
e) It may be advisable to reduce paytable awards in order to increase the frequency and duration of the feature. This should be easily accomplished with newer microprocessor technology, allowing the operator a complete customization of the feature. The expected and actual field return can be computed by the machine""s software depending on the various factors selected;
f) A randomly selected xe2x80x9cmultiplierxe2x80x9d xc3x971, xc3x972, xc3x973 could be used instead of a standard doubling of the award, during the enhanced Jackpot period; and
g) A higher frequency of enhanced jackpot period intervals with longer time periods can be achieved by placing the jackpot enhancement feature on games with a lower hit frequency such as: Reel Spinning Games, Keno, Bingo, Video Slots, etc.
The notion of a patron waiting for the enhanced jackpot period to begin before playing can be handled using resources already present in current machine platforms. The system clock and coin in pulses can be used to monitor player activity, and either allow the beginning of the enhanced jackpot period or inhibit it, relative to the number of coins played in a period of time etc. Once the event timer has begun, the period should be allowed to occur RANDOMLY during a chosen time frame. These functions could also be provided by an outboard controller device.
In a possible embodiment, the Enhanced Jackpot Period is initiated as follows:
a) First, a preliminary signal is presented to the player, such as a verbal (xe2x80x9cGet ready to Beat the Clock!xe2x80x9d) plus an on screen visual signal will notify the player of a pending enhanced jackpot event;
b) The screen is cleared and repainted, a voice announces the beginning of an enhanced jackpot period. i.e., xe2x80x9cIt""s time to BEAT THE CLOCK(trademark)xe2x80x9d;
c) A clock, with sound or voice, could appear on the screen above the current display, with the clock ticking down the time available to play during the enhanced period; and
d) All enhanced payoffs could be displayed with xe2x80x9cpulsating and growingxe2x80x9d animation or the like. A cheer could sound with each xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d during the enhanced jackpot period.
A colorfully encased Tic-Tock Clock, (mounted atop the game cabinet) ornamental candle, or free standing sign, could also signal the beginning of the enhanced Jackpot period, in conjunction with the machine""s video display and sound to serve as an attract mode for other customers in the casino.
The effect in multiple machine banks should intensify in a similar fashion to that in IGT""s Wheel of Fortune(trademark) games, where patron interaction with each other""s winning spins enhances play action and coin in. The effect is similar to a patron currently being dealt four cards to a Royal Flush: if he/she announces the xe2x80x9cpending opportunityxe2x80x9d, the adjacent players cheer the player on.
Current technology would allow the casino to custom tailor their own xe2x80x9cBEAT THE CLOCK(trademark)xe2x80x9d award program as to frequency, duration and paytable. Casinos should be encouraged to lock the card cage and disconnect the xe2x80x9cprivileged optionxe2x80x9d jumper to prevent tampering. A programmable logic array, custom coded for each casino would serve well instead of a xe2x80x9cprivileged option keyxe2x80x9d.
A reel (or video reel) spinning slot is ideally suited to the BEAT THE CLOCK(trademark) feature. By increasing the number of stops and maintaining a reasonable hit frequency, the duration and frequency of the xe2x80x9cEnhanced Jackpot Periodxe2x80x9d can be increased, thereby adding to the player appeal of a BEAT THE CLOCK(trademark) feature, while maintaining an acceptable hold percentage for the casino.
One variation would allow the enhanced period to be treated like a multiplier. For example when the clock countdown begins, the game awards might be xc3x971, xc3x972, xc3x973, etc., depending on a random selection of the multiplier valuexe2x80x94or, perhaps the multiplier would vary the amount of time in the bonus period (10 seconds xc3x971, xc3x972 or xc3x973 etc.).
Other variations could permit different amounts of bonus play time to be selected at random by the game logic, or might permit a xe2x80x9cbonus periodxe2x80x9d to begin whenever a bonus reel symbol appears in a particular position on the payline. The prospects for jackpot enhancements using xe2x80x9cBEAT THE CLOCK(trademark) features are virtually limitless!
For example, this concept also can be applied to a xe2x80x9csystem gamexe2x80x9d, either as a new series or as an additional feature to existing games. Beginning with a game cabinet similar to the current games with a wheel mounted in the upper unit, a colorful mechanical xe2x80x9cTicktock Clockxe2x80x9d could be substituted for the Wheel. When the enhanced jackpot period is triggered by the game logic, or perhaps communication from a Host computer or outboard controller, the clock would begin running backwards (counting down), with amplified tick-tock sounds, voice, and/or music. All awards hit during the enhanced period would be bonused.
The machine""s top award would be a normal pay during a non-bonused time period, however; the System Progressive could be awarded if the top award were hit during a xe2x80x9cBEAT THE CLOCK(trademark) Cycle.xe2x80x9d The clock would count backwards until it reaches zero, for enhanced play, the enhanced bonus period would end with an audible fanfare. The clock could stop at the moment of xe2x80x9ca hitxe2x80x9d which would provide visual proof of the bonus award with appropriate sound effects. The clock could also be stopped during the xe2x80x9cracking upxe2x80x9d of a winner""s credits (and started again after the conclusion). This would add the illusion of more bonus time, without adding a net increase in duration of the event . If a primary jackpot scenario were not mathematically feasible, a secondary jackpot that incorporates the enhanced time interval feature would also serve the purpose.
Should the gaming authorities in the various jurisdictions allow xe2x80x9c2 way communicationxe2x80x9d from the host computer in wide area progressives, numerous opportunities would be available. In such a scenario, the host computer could be used to initiate the bonus period throughout the system (in conjunction with an inhibiting feature preventing customers from playing only during the bonus period).
The current crop of xe2x80x9chigh techxe2x80x9d machine platforms appears to lend itself to this type of concept. Additionally, the enhanced jackpot feature adapts itself easily to games with a built-in display capability. The traditional reel slot can be enhanced via a retrofit kit, (mounting of a display in the upper unit of the game for exhibition of the paytable and enhanced jackpot.)
While a small representation of the concept""s potential implementations is presented herein, the opportunities and variations for the feature are boundless. Historically, games with a short learning curve for the player have the greatest chance for success. Games that have features that players instantly recognize and understand, have universal appeal and are easy to relate to. Most adults can fully relate to having to xe2x80x9cBEAT THE CLOCK(trademark)xe2x80x9d in every-day life, and thus will be attracted to games that employ the feature.
Modern gaming machines utilizing the xe2x80x9cBEAT THE CLOCK(trademark)xe2x80x9d bonus enhancement features will continue to amplify coin in and player appeal of the current crop of xe2x80x9c2nd feature gamesxe2x80x9d in both video and reel spinning applications.
An object of the present invention is to provide players of gaming machines with an opportunity to play against a time keeping device that defines a time period of enhanced payouts.
A further object of the present invention is to increase the coin in of a gaming machine.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a gaming machine is of a type that makes a payout when play of the machine results in a payout event. The machine is provided a timing signal that has a duration of an enhanced payout interval. In concurrent response to the timing signal and the payout event, the machine makes an enhanced payout. Additionally, an indicator provides an indication to the player of the time remaining of the enhanced payout interval.
In another embodiment, clock pulses increment an activity counter during an activity interval. An enhanced payout signal may be provided to the machine during an enhanced payout interval after the activity interval. The machine makes an enhanced payout when play of the machine results in a payout event during the enhanced payout interval. However, when either the machine has been idle for a predetermined idle time during the activity interval or the coin in is less than a predetermined amount after the activity interval, the activity interval counter is reset, thereby preventing the enhanced payout.
The present invention provides, as a secondary feature, a representation of decreasing time against which to play for enhanced payout(s), which in turn creates excitement among players of the gaming machine that results in an increase in coin in.